<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Denial by nomercyhere</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24886051">Denial</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/nomercyhere/pseuds/nomercyhere'>nomercyhere</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Full House (US)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Drowning, Dying together, Gen, Last Moments, Platonic Love, Stuck In A Car Underwater, why did I write this</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 00:46:44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>785</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24886051</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/nomercyhere/pseuds/nomercyhere</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After getting in a car accident and ending up stuck in a lake with no way out of the car, Jesse and Joey embrace their last moments, together.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Joey Gladstone &amp; Jesse Katsopolis</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Denial</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This seriously hurt to write, so I hope you enjoy. Can be triggering for some, so watch out please</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The water was up to Joey’s jeans now, soaking through the normally rough car seat fabric and making it feel oddly squishy. </p><p>He’d never felt like this before. Just completely and utterly helpless. There was nothing he could do to help, and no one there to help him. He just had to sit there and let it happen to him, watch as what he never thought would happen, did.</p><p>A strange part of him whispered that it was poetic, brother and sister both going the same way. Vehicle trauma seemed to run in the Katsopolis family. But he grabbed that whisper and snapped it in half. The last thing he needed right now was to think of that.</p><p>Crumpling up his last remaining thoughts, he figured the best thing to do was to make it a happy ending. If this had to be the end, the least that he could do was make it a good one.</p><p>Dread filled him as the water reached his stomach, but regardless, he cast a glance over at Jesse. </p><p>Jesse, who was clearly not doing well. He had a huge gash on his head, blood seeping down, from where he’d hit it on the steering wheel. Joey knew he couldn’t keep it together long enough if he kept staring at him, so he pulled his eyes away, shutting them tightly and flooding his brain with falsified happiness as Jesse wrapped his arms around himself. The water was touching their elbows now, and Jesse seemed to be coherent enough to at least realize that. He shivered, his teeth clattering against each other. “I’m cold, man.”</p><p>Joey looked over at him empathetically, with a soft, sad, “I know, Jess. I know.”</p><p>Jesse leaned his head back against the headrest, a smile filling his eyes as he said without looking at him, “You know, you’re the best friend I’ve ever had.”</p><p>Now this was the attention catching distraction that Joey was looking for. “Really?” He said, not really sure just how much Jesse understood what he was saying.</p><p>“What about Pete?”</p><p>Jesse’s eyes clouded over with confusion. “Pete…”</p><p>“Pete Bianco?” Joey supplied. “You pal from the old days?”</p><p>Jesse’s face lit up. “Pete! No, Pete is a nice guy. He’s good to have fun times with, knows how to party, that’s for sure.” He turned his face towards Joey, their eyes connecting as his voice grew serious. “But you. You’re where it’s at. No one has ever clicked with me the way you do. Not even Beck.” He laughed, with a slurred, “Don’t tell her I said that.”</p><p>Joey laughed back, suppressing the terror he felt as the water reached their chests. Maybe Jesse wouldn’t be the only one leaving today.</p><p>Jesse sighed loudly, and Joey jumped, feeling something grab his hand under the water. He looked down to see Jesse’s fingers interlaced with his, his head raising to see a glint in Jesse’s eyes.</p><p>His face was painted with something Joey couldn’t quite name, but it was so striking, so powerful, that it intoxicated him from the inside out, shredding through the last through the last pretense of hope that Joey held. His face looked real. Because it was. This was happening, and there was no denying it.</p><p>Jesse’s eyes stayed locked with his, hands still connected, as he cleared his throat and said without a hint of a smile, “So. This is how it ends then.”</p><p>Joey jolted in his seat, the seatbelt digging in to his now wet neck. “No, no, this isn’t how it ends Jess. This isn’t real, it’s not, it can’t be the-“</p><p>“Hey.” Jesse cut Joey off. “Why do you even care, man? It’d have to happen sooner or later.” He squeezed Joey’s hand so that he turned his now shaky head to look at him. “And Joseph,” He said, as their eyes met. “There’s no one else I’d rather spend the last bit with.” His face maintained it’s previous expression, reflecting nothing other than the reality of the situation they were in. Joey hiccuped, starting to panic as the water reached their chins. Jesse frowned.</p><p>“Hey, hey!” He said loudly, his free hand attempting to grab Joey’s shoulder but missing, landing on his cheek instead. Joey looked at him as the water reached higher, tilting his head as to still be able to breathe. </p><p>“I’m serious, man.” Jesse said, looking into his eyes with a final smile landing on his face, lighting up the dark, water filled car like a ray of sun. “You’re the best I’ve ever known. I love you.”</p><p>Joey gulped as the water covered his mouth, getting out one last sentence before he couldn’t speak again.</p><p>“I love you too.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>They get saved at the end, just so everyone knows. I didn't want to wreck the dynamic, but rescue happens. I might add on to this and make it a series with a recovery fic after, not sure yet though. Please comment below if you'd like that, so I know what you guys want :)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>